


Bobo's Unexpected Journey

by Zombie_Grl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Grl/pseuds/Zombie_Grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dwarves are hard pressed on their quest to reclaim their mountain.  A surprise kiss leaves Bilbo wondering how his unexpected journey will end.  What will become of the dwarven king?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobo's Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, sorry. Was sitting with a good friend one night and she happened to pause the unexpected journey on a horribly funny frame. It was the part where the eagles had just dropped the dwarfs, Bilbo, and Gandalf off. Thorin had just embraced Bilbo, and, well, the pause made it look like Thorin was leaning in to give a passionate kiss to Bilbo. So, two glasses of wine later and this is what you have. Hope y'all enjoy!

Thorin looked longingly at Bilbo before closing the gap between them. They were both still panting from battle, adrenaline still surging. Thorin lovingly grasped Bilbo’s arms and pulled him into the worlds slowest, painful to watch as the audience vomits, kiss. It was rated as the second most passionate kiss in all history, second only to The Princess Bride.  
The Eagles cry was barely heard in the distance as the made their way away from the disgruntled group, having lowered themselves to help Gandalf once more out of a tight spot. They easily picked up on longing looks between Bobo, as Thorin had begun calling him, and Thorin, although Thorin had been unconscious almost the entire time.

The rest of the dwarves stood there dumbfounded and feeling awkward from the loving embrace their king shared with the meek hobbit. Never had they seen the hardy dwarf show any sort of affection, let alone to a male and a hobbit.

They quickly turned away as if everything but the spectacle before them was way more interesting. It was not for them to judge.

Bilbo pulled back from the embrace, forgetting the rest of Middle Earth had existed for a moment, feeling that it was only him and the strong dwarf holding him. He gasped for air, trying to regain his bearings. Thorin pulled back and shook his head, as if shaking off water or shaking a thought from his head. He turned on heel and called for the band of dwarfs to ready to move out, as if the stolen moment was just that, a stolen moment.

The group pressed on, happening upon a foul forest filled with horrid spiders that wanted nothing more than to suck them dry. Something that Bobo longed to do to Thorin.  
Through the trials they were thrust into, Bilbo could only think of that kiss. Thorin had shown no more affection to him, nothing to show that the kiss had even existed. Did he make it up? Was it the craze from trying to take on Azog?

They were rescued from the spiders by a despicable bunch of girly looking elves; funnily enough, some actually were girls. Thorin had no love to spare for elves. He was roughly brought before the elven king, to no avail. They could not reach any sort of agreement and the elven king asked too much and gave no penitence for turning his back on the homeless dwarves.

Thorin was tossed into an empty cell. Oddly the door to the cell opened all by itself. He heard the footsteps draw closer to him, but could see nothing. Bilbo pulled the ring from his finger, exposing himself to Thorin. Something he also longed to do to Thorin. He motioned for the king to follow him as he strode out quickly and release the other captured souls, quickly making their way to the barrel ride they were about to embark on.

How would the rest of their journey end? Would Bobo capture the King?


End file.
